


quiet wrath

by spaceboytsukki



Series: The Wrath of Gods [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream is manipulative, Gen, dream is the villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: Technoblade was many things, but recently he realized what he needed to be. A brother.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: The Wrath of Gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049900
Comments: 7
Kudos: 413





	quiet wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Another character study because the SMP is murdering me in cold blood. Again this was written very fast without a beta, pls forgive me for errors (I'm only slightly tipsy). 
> 
> Also if anyone wants to talk about the smp and block men, I'm already crying because of Tommy's beach party stream. Also added the lore that Techno brought in today about hearing voices.

Technoblade was many things. He was strong-willed, patient, he persevered. He understood the world would never look kindly at him or his issues. Many viewed him as a god. “Blood God” was a name that followed him through realms, and in truth Techno had little to no issue with that.

Those who believed such things would avoid him, making way for him out of fear or respect, Technoblade was never really sure. It just meant few would bother him. 

Technoblade was still human, as human as an undying being could be. The rocky moments where he lost sight of who he was, covered in blood, laughing a laugh he didn’t know to be himself or understand in the cold silence afterward. The voices he heard echoed through his head, whispers of things he must do, of horrible acts, and cackling laughter. Even the Blood God felt the anxiety that seeped into his bones like the cold of the cabin he lived in. 

Technoblade was many things, but he was also human. He was also a brother, a son, perhaps a God to some. He tinkered with the weapon in his hands, sighing deeply.

Phil kept him company in the cold of the home he made. The whispers he sent out into the world of being retired spread quickly, and he smiled at those who believed him. 

The voices would never allow such things to settle. Technoblade was patient, careful, calculated, but he would never simply give up. Those who believed his time had come to an end were ignorant at best and stupid at worst. 

Phil told him of things happening outside of his hut in a worried voice. Many things were occurring, most of them indicating towards the signs of war, of death and violence. 

While usually those things brought a shameful smile to Techno’s face, lately his family had been the brunt of the fire and death, and chaos. Techno took a deep breath in, thinking of the state his brother had been in before he had died. 

Wilbur had been many things, but the frantic crazed look in his eyes in the weeks before his final hours were not who Technoblade knew him as. 

Phil had made it just slightly too late. Their dad had tried to soothe the deep wounds in his sons but the damage of wars and violence and mistakes that no one had anticipated could not fix the rift between the brothers or the trauma in their eyes. 

Techno had made mistakes, had helped the rift between the brothers form. Flashes of colored light echoed in his memory, a pledging voice. He tried not to regret the things he had done. 

The soft spot he held for the youngest in their family ached in Techno’s chest. 

Tommy. 

He had been a horrible brother to him. The look on Tommy’s face after Techno had taken out Tubbo hurt more than the way the other boy had pleaded with him for his life. Tubbo had respawned, he was still alive, Techno told himself. Even if Tubbo had flinched at the sight of him, Techno could push the sick feeling he got from the sight away. 

The news of Tommy being exiled reached him quickly. Immediately he was on the move, going towards the rumored place that the semi-transparent version of his other brother had told him. 

Tommy was there, he was fine, physically, when he found him. 

Techno could feel his brothers anger, felt it in the way he lashed out, but the hurt permeated the area more than anything else. The way Tommy stopped fighting too quickly, the way Techno saw his shoulders’ slump and the glint in his eyes felt absent. The barbs he threw at the boy landed flat, but something in him told him Tommy needed him. 

He knew Tommy was angry at him, a lot of this was his own and Wilburs fault. So, Techno left, he knew the last person Tommy would want hovering over him was Techno, but kept close tabs. 

He continued to watch over from afar when he could, and the sights he saw made him seethe with anger. There was more at stake then he had originally realized. 

Dream. 

The man never seemed to leave Tommy’s side but for seconds. It never gave Technoblade enough time to talk to his brother, so he just watched when he could. Filling in Phil on the state of his youngest son and the man who was tearing him apart for sport. 

Both of them felt the unpleasant realization of what was happening. 

Technoblade’s brother was being manipulated, broken down, and left to be rebuilt. Dream was breaking him down. Dream was intelligent, careful with his words and actions. He knew exactly how to craft his words to make an outcome in his favor. Tommy was the direct victim of all of Dream's powers. 

And Techno was just watching it happen. 

He let out a hiss of anger. Tommy didn’t deserve this. Tommy was the brightest, the most energetic and excitable of the group of them, and what Techno saw broke something inside him. 

His chest settled with an anger so deep and savage, when he dwelled on it too long, the voices in his head grew frenzied with bloodlust. 

He wanted to kill Dream with his bare hands, and laugh as the man suffered for hurting his brother. 

Technoblade knew he must wait, he must wait and put faith that his youngest brother was strong and smart, and more than anything stubborn.  
He would wait, building back up his supplies and biding his time until the moment was right. 

Then, then, he would destroy Dream’s mind in the same way Dream had done to Tommy. He would pull down the disgusting hierarchy that Dream ruled over with hidden puppet strings. 

Dream had fooled him once, convinced him of a betrayal that still stung his chest. He had let the man antagonize him and feed the voices echoing inside him. Techno vowed it would never happen again.

Technoblade was a God, and he would strike fear into the hearts of those who hurt his family. Technoblade was a God, and he would hold his place and strike down the other that controlled far too much within this small sphere of existence. 

Techno would save his brothers, both of them, or he would take out everything in this world with no regret. 

He would not just be another chess piece in Dream’s ridiculous game.


End file.
